Y al final, solo queda la felicidad
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Luego de tantas guerras, estas llegan a su fin y los guerreros de cada deidad, tiene la oportunidad de renacer como un ser humano común y corriente aunque, ciertos eventos les llevará a recordar quienes fueron en sus vidas pasadas. -Yaoi-Mpreg-AU?- Diferentes historias de diferentes parejas (?) denle una oportunidad, porfa! Hay salseo!1313 xxx
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es un gusto estar aquí con ustedes. Esto es algo que yo misma he presenciado y soy feliz de como las cosas se han dado, sobre todo del gran cambio que mis amados hijos han hecho, aunque los cambios se debieron gracias a mi amado esposo, Cronos, y también a mi querido hijo, Zeus.

En fin, el relato empieza aquí.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Después de tantas guerras por las que muchos guerreros tuvieron que pasar, después de tanto sufrimiento, victorias y derrotas; el rey de todos los dioses se compadeció de su hija, la diosa Atenea. Aquella joven que reencarnaba cada 200 años con el único propósito de liderar a sus caballeros que se enfrentarían contra las fuerzas del mal y así proteger a tierra que tanto amaba, junto con todos sus habitantes. Más no solo las personas que habitaban ese mundo y que ignoraban dichas guerras, eran los únicos que sufrían, también lo eran los guerreros de dichos dioses, después de todo, ellos también eran seres humanos.

— ¿No creen que ya es suficiente de tantas guerras? —Al menos esas habían sido sus palabras, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los dioses—

Al ser el padre de todos los dioses prácticamente los obligo a que firmaran un tratado, donde todos deberían llevarse bien y dejar de comportarse como críos. Increíblemente las cosas se fueron dando bien, pero claro, los dioses que en más de una ocasión atentaron conquistar la Tierra y matar a su hija predilecta, tuvieron que asistir a terapia contra la ira y todo deseo maligno, pero a final de cuentas, valió la pena.

Lo más bello del tema era que luego de tanto sufrimiento el padre de los dioses pensó en darles una nueva oportunidad a aquellos jóvenes; dejando al dios de los muertos como encargado de revivir a los que habían fallecido en esta era, aunque por cosas del destino, aquellos jóvenes que habían muerto en la antigua guerra también terminaron renaciendo.

Quizá el destino les tenía algo preparado.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y como soy una persona piadosa, me encargare de irles relatando de a poco la vida de esas personas que, si bien antes fueron amigos, compañeros u enemigos, ahora hay otros lazos que los unen, en esta nueva vida que se les ha brindado. Aunque hoy empezare a relatarles primero, la historia de amor entre un espectro de Hades, siendo el juez principal y el más sádico, con un caballero de Athena, siendo el Caballero de Piscis, el más hermoso de la orden y el más orgulloso de todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** Se que muchos se preguntarán, el porque estoy usando esa imagen de portada si había dicho que iba a publicar distintas historias, es solo que como esta es la primera pues :v quería ponerla... Quería darle uso además de que la historia es linda! Es Minos &Albafica!

 **Disfrútenla!**

 **.**

 **(***)  
**

 **.**

 **~Aunque este lejos de ti~**

 **.**

Era realmente hermoso como luego de muchísimos años en esa nueva vida que el padre de los dioses les había dado, ambos jóvenes se habían reencontrado. Y aunque al principio el trato que se tenían, era algo áspero por la insistencia del ex- juez del Inframundo. Conociéndose en una secundaria cualquiera en Athenas, con el albino siendo un año mayor y el sueco apenas de nuevo ingreso. Tanto Hades como Athena se sorprendieron al ver a ese par tan disparejo pelear por cualquier cosa, para luego terminar siendo pareja. Pero en si para Minos había algo que le cautivaba de aquel jovencito tan huraño, había algo que le incentivaba a molestarlo y ver más facciones de él.

Verle enojarse o que le contestase con comentarios más mordaces o inclusive, verle sonrojarse cuando ambos se encontraban solos y le lograba acorralar contra las paredes de algún pasillo vacío.

— ¿A qué se debe que la rosa más bella de la escuela ande sola por los pasillos? —Nuevamente ahí se encontraban, el contra la pared y el albino frente suyo y con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la pared, teniendo una a cada lado de su cabeza

— ¿Puedes dejar de decirme así? ¡Es molesto! —Aunque con el tiempo que llevaban tratándose ya hasta estaba acostumbrado que el otro le dijera así, pero eso era algo que no iba a decirle—

— ¿Uh? ¿Y que si me niego? —Dio un paso más, ahora ambos cuerpos estaban pegados más sus rostros seguían separados a penas por unos centímetros, pero Albafica podía sentir por breves momentos el roce de los labios ajenos contra los suyos—

 **.**

 **ーXー**

 **.**

Un año y dos meses juntos, la mayoría de este peleando para luego acabar juntos. Fue cómico cuando la noticia se hizo presente de que estaban juntos y más de uno pensó que había entrado en algún mundo paralelo con unicornios escupe arco iris. El grupo de amigos de Albafica quedo petrificado, desde Shion, Degel y Asmita creyeron que el noruego estaba obligando a su amigo e inclusive planeaban acusarlo con el director del instituto. Por otro lado el grupo del noruego lo felicito por su gran proeza de por fin haber conseguido el "si" de la hermosa rosa. Ahora ya solo quedaban unos cuantos para declarar su amor, pero esas ya son otras historias que luego contare.

 **.**

 **ーXー**

 **.**

— Eres un idiota —Mascullo entre dientes, el mayor solo bajo los brazos para rodear la cintura del menor y pegarlo por completo a su cuerpo que, parecían encajar a la perfección, era como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Soltarte? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo podría soltarte después de todo lo que me ha costado tenerte? —Eran por esas mismas palabras que el menor parecía caer por el mayor, sus mejillas siempre mostraban ligeros tintes de carmín y su corazón parecía querer salírsele— ¿Sabes? —Su mano libre aparto aquellos mechones celestes que se tenía sobre una de las mejillas níveas y los llevo por detrás de la oreja—

— E-eres un idiota… —El mayor solo sonrió y se acercó a besarle la frente. Albafica D' la Rose, era alguien que odiaba el contacto innecesario con otras personas y a los únicos que se lo permitía era a su amado padre, Lugonis D' la Rose y a su pequeño grupo de amigos, quienes eran con los que había crecido, pues desde que asistían al kínder se habían conocido y formado un fuerte lazo de amistad. Más luego de haber entrado a la secundaria se permitió acercarse de a poco a otras personas, pero con quien nunca lo hacía era con quien ahora había terminado así— Pero… eres mi idiota…

— Tuyo y de nadie más… —Su cuerpo se mecía ligeramente de un lado a otro, con el menor que descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor—

 **.**

 **(***)  
**

 **.**

Muchos creían que durarían poco o que el noruego solo jugaba con los sentimientos de Albafica, más se sorprendieron como ambos, a pesar de las constantes peleas, seguían juntos. Tenían una relación tan linda que para cada fiesta e inclusive para la promoción de los de último año, Minos había preparado algo con su grupo de amigos para proponerle que fuera con él.

Como estaban a pocos días de la fiesta de promoción, todo el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, sobre todo las chicas que esperaban ser invitadas por los más populares, entre ellos iban Minos, Ryan, Aiacos, Kardia, Manigoldo y Dohko.

Era un lunes y todos se encontraban en la cafetería, donde los pequeños grupos se formaban. Iban desde los deportistas, los góticos entre otros. Pero el que Minos buscaba era en el que su amada rosa se encontraba, siempre el pequeño grupito decidía sentarse en una de las bancas que daban a un ventanal cuya vista era maravillosa, pues a los lados había arbustos de rosas además de que el día era esplendido.

— ¡Jah! Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? —Su voz sonaba burlona, como la misma que el había empleado cuando se habían conocido, los demás presentes se sorprendieron por la escena que el de Griffon había armado, más de una de las porristas creyó que por fin el noruego iba dar por terminada la farsa— ¿Acaso no es la hermosa rosa venenosa?

— M-minos… ¡¿Q-que estás haciendo, pedazo de idiota?! —Rápidamente se levantó molesto de su asiento, los demás solo vieron con preocupación la situación. Albafica sentía que sus nervios y enojo iban en aumento, sobre todo porque tenía la mirada de todos encima— ¿Qué significa esto?

— Albafica, cálmate… —Tanto Dégel como Shion temían que las cosas se salieran de control, pero el aviso de estos solo provoco que el noruego estallara en una fuerte carcajada—

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —Pregunto fastidiado, Minos solo retrocedió mientras se retorcía de la risa inclusive contagiando a algunos—

— Albafica D' la Rose… —EL hermoso joven de hebras celestes dio un respingo luego de que el otro le hubo llamado y calmado su ataque de risa, ahora lucia más calmado y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Cuatro pasos los distanciaban y eran suficientes para él, cuando fue postrando una rodilla sobre el suelo, su diestra cogió una de las suaves manos del menor que inmediatamente se fue sonrojado— Mi hermoso Albafica, cuya belleza va más allá de la de cualquier rosa~

Los presentes solo guardaron silencio, estaban impactados por el cambio tan abrupto del mayor. Algunos sentían los sentimientos a flor de piel como creyendo lo que ya venía a continuación, los cerúleos del sueco estaban fijos en el idiota de su pareja, quien parecía verle con tal adoración que nunca creyó posible en alguien.

— M-minos… ¿Q-que estás haciendo?

— Albafica, mi bella rosa venenosa, mi hermosa marioneta…~ —El menor estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe al otro por estarle llamando así enfrente de los demás, pero como siempre este pareció leer sus pensamientos— Debo admitir que desde un principio tu belleza me cautivo y no niego que hasta una "obsesión creció" —Algunos rieron porque en si eso habían llegado a creer, que Griffon solo estaba obsesionado con el sueco— Pero conocer más de ti, ver ese enorme espíritu de lucha que tienes, conocer tus gustos y disgustos, inclusive descubrir pequeñas cosas que te hacen sonreír, ha sido lo mejor, porque una pequeña sonrisa tuya parecía flecharme una vez más…

Más de uno pareció soltar un "Owww" estaban demasiado conmovidos por las palabras del mayor, pero Albafica parecía estar que no se lo creía, sus amigos solo sonrieron más tranquilos por ver dónde venía la cosa y los del peliplateado soltaron una carcajada; Aiacos que desde ya ratos venia cargando una enorme cartulina blanca doblada se fue acercando de a poco al noruego y con ayuda de Ryan la fue extendiendo. Todo el mundo pareció contener la respiración cuando vieron que ahí, con una bella caligrafía se encontraba escrito, "Mi hermosa rosa, ¿irías al baile conmigo?"

— Minos… —Se soltó del agarre y se llevó ambas manos a la cubrir su boca, estaba tan impactado, tan conmovido por las palabras del mayor y por ver la proposición en aquel cartel, conocía esa letra y sabía que era del noruego—

— ¿Qué me dices? —Ahora se encontraba de pie y con un ramo de rosas que Dohko le había pasado. El menor las miro sorprendido, sobre todo porque no eran rosas comunes, eran rosas osirias, sorprendiéndose una vez más porque hacía meses atrás que le había dicho al Griffon que sonaba con ver esas rosas y ahora, ahí, tenía un hermoso ramo de esas rosas que tenían pequeñas gotas de lo que parecía roció—

— Y-yo… —Parpadeaba repetidas veces, creyendo que solo era un sueño. Sus amigos solo le incentivaban a que respondiera e inclusive los demás alumnos que estaban ahora aglomerados le sonreían y chillaban porque le diera una respuesta—

— ¡Ya dile que sí, rosa salvaje! —Se escuchó el chillido de Kardia seguido de un quejido de este, pues Degel, quien parecía preso por los brazos del escorpión, le había dado un pequeño codazo—

— Sigo esperando una respuesta —Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, ahora lo tenía frente suyo. Las amatistas del mayor estaban tan fijas en esos bellos cerúleos que tanto amaba—

— E-eres… eres un tonto… —Bajo ligeramente la cabeza, su fleco cubrió su mirada— P-pero… ¿Por qué hacer todo esto? Y las rosas… ¿de dónde las sacaste?

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo hacer cosas como estas por ti? Esto es una ocasión especial, para alguien especial… —Dichas palabras le hicieron alzar el rostro, encontrándose a pocos centímetros de rozar sus bocas. Los cerúleos tintinearon con emoción y el sonrojo en su rostro se creó, sentía como su corazón armonizaba en perfecta sincronización con el del otro. Siendo una pequeña respuesta la que se necesitaba, Albafica tomo al otro por la mejilla y acorto la distancia, encontrando sus labios con un tierno beso que pareció durar una eternidad; se besaban con una pasión mezclada con amor. El ramo de rosas cayo inesperadamente sobre el piso pero Aiacos lo cogió, y los brazos del menor rodearon el cuello del mayor quien luego lo tomo por la cintura y alzo—

Seguidamente se escucharon los fuertes chillidos de sus amigos y demás estudiantes, todos celebrando y silbando por tremenda escena de la pareja, aunque algunos terminaron disgustados y se salieron de ahí. Ambos se apartaron cuando escucharon el bullicio, Albafica solo escondió su rostro completamente sonrojado en el pecho del mayor, quien solo le recibió en un abrazo. Al menos ya tenía una respuesta, conocía a Albafica como para saber que ese beso, significaba un "Claro que sí, idiota."

Luego de tan increíble propuesta las horas pasaron con tranquilidad, todo el mundo se encontraba emocionado por el baile e inclusive las decoraciones ya empezaban a aparecer; pancartas y globos por todos lados, puestos para comprar los tickets entre otras cosas.

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **.**

Luego de tan ajetreado día el joven sueco se encontraba más que emocionado, inclusive su padre, Lugonis D' la Rose, el mayor se encontraba en la cocina terminando de hacer el almuerzo cuando vio a su hijo entrar emocionado y con un bello ramo de rosas, Osirias, unas de las más bellas y caras.

— ¿A que debo esa bella sonrisa? —El menor le vio avergonzado mientras dejaba el ramo y buscaba un florero para colocarlas—

— Yo… bueno… —Se volteó a verlo, había logrado encontrar el florero; la mesa estaba casi lista, solo había falta de que el estofado de carne estuviera listo para que ambos pudieran almorzar—

— He de suponer que otra vez fue Minos el que puso esa sonrisa en tus labios —No había necesidad de ser genios para darse cuenta que, desde que su hermoso hijo había conocido a aquel joven, se mostraba más expresivo. Inclusive cuando llego la noticia de que su capullito de rosa se había puesto de novio con aquel chico que, de una u otra forma le conoció y aunque le buscaba intimidar, como prueba, siempre se mostró serio y se mostraba firme ante las reglas que el pelirrojo había puesto, mas con el tiempo les fue dando más libertad—

— B-bueno… —Le dio la espalda para lavar el florero y luego llenarlo con agua fresca, Lugonis apago la cocina y se acercó para ayudarle— Hoy el… amm… —De solo acordarse le hacía sonrojarse— Preparo algo para invitarme al baile de promoción

— Cuéntame más… —Las rosas estaban muy bien cuidadas y cortadas del tallo, además de que no tenían ni una espina; al parecer Minos se había esmerado. Poco a poco el florero se fue llenando con las rosas, mientras Albafica le relataba todo lo que había sucedido en el almuerzo, dejando sorprendido a su padre quien escuchaba con mucha atención, al parecer el noruego iba ganando más puntos, por un momento llego a pensar que de seguir así ambos llegarían hasta formar algo muchísimo más serio—

Luego de ello dejaron el florero en el centro de la mesa y al estar la comida lista, Albafica fue a su habitación a cambiarse mientras su padre le daba los últimos toques. Ya en su habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyo la espalda en esta, se mantenía abrazado a su bolsón y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Negó y dejo el bolsón sobre el escritorio blanco que tenía, saco el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche. Mientras cogió una cola y se armó un moño, dejando que algunos mechones de cabello cayeran graciosamente sobre su rostro. Rápidamente se sacó el uniforme y al ser viernes, lo dejo sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia, quedo únicamente en ropa interior, no tenía ganas de más y ya que los maestros no habían dejado tareas para el fin de semana al estar ocupados por los preparativos de la fiesta, estaba libre.

Fue hasta uno de los muebles donde tenía su ropa y saco una pijama limpia, era curioso como siempre que regresaba de la escuela gustaba con ponerse cómodo y siempre optaba por usar pijama. Se colocó unos shorts celestes y una camisa blanca, muy holgada que hasta el cuello llegaba a uno de sus hombros y lo dejaba descubierto, cuando estaba a punto de salir, su teléfono vibro contra la madera, le había llegado un mensaje.

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **De: Minos**

 **Para: Albafica**

Espero que te hayan gustado las rosas,

ten un lindo día y deja la

ventana abierta esta noche.

Te amo

 **.**

 **.**

Sus mejillas solo se tiñeron de un fuerte carmesí, siempre era lo mismo. Hacia un tiempo que Griffon se las había ingeniado para entrar sin que Lugonis se diera cuenta, y eso era trepando por el árbol que tenían en el patio trasero, una de las ramas daba cerca de la habitación de Albafica por lo que se le hacía más fácil, y en días como esos o vacaciones, le iba a visitar y se pasaban gran parte de la noche platicando sobre cosas triviales o comiéndose a besos, pero no más que eso.

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **.**

Mientras tanto el noruego se encontraba acostado en su cama, tenía el celular en mano y esperaba a que el otro le contestase. Bufo molesto y lo dejo sobre la cama, mantuvo la mirada sobre el techo por un largo rato hasta escuchar el sonido familiar de que le había llegado un mensaje.

 **.**

 **De:** Albafica

 **Para:** Minos

Eres un tonto acosador,

¿es que no hay día o noche que me dejes solo?

 **.**

El mayor solo mostro una sonrisa amplia, siempre era así y al cabo de unos segundos el otro terminaba mandándole otro mensaje con su respuesta, y dicho y hecho, su celular vibro, indicándole que le había llegado otro mensaje.

 **.**

 **De:** Albafica

 **Para:** Minos

Está bien, misma hora de siempre

y trata de no hacer ruido.

También te amo~

.

Ambos jóvenes a pesar de estar lejos por el momento, se quedaron con una sonrisa en los labios. Albafica guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su short y bajo a almorzar con el mayor, pues si bien solo le quedaba hora y media antes de irse a la universidad, donde debía impartir clases de historia y cultura.

Ambos comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban por ratos, Albafica contándole sobre las cosas que había hecho en la escuela, además de informarle como iba en las clases y respondiendo a las preguntas que su padre le hacía con respecto a Griffon, luego cambio el rumbo de la plática acerca de las clases que Lugonis iría a dar ese día y que quizá terminaría llegando tarde, ya que un amigo, Sage Altair, le había invitado a salir. Aunque el menor no se tragaba ese cuento, no sabía porque pero sabía que había algo más entre esos dos y por cómo era Altair, sabía que iba tras su padre. Sage Altair era un escritor famoso por sus libros de erotismo y aventuras siendo ''El marqués de sade'' una de sus más famosas obras.

Una vez que terminaron de comer el peli celeste se encargó de lavar y ordenar los platos, ya que su padre tenía que terminar de arreglarse para irse al trabajo. Como siempre Lugonis un pantalón negro, zapatos de igual color, una camisa blanca y algo holgado, su cabello siempre lo llevaba atado en una coleta. Ambos, padre e hijo se despidieron como siempre en el umbral de la puerta y con un beso, al menor al pelirrojo no se le quitaba la costumbre de besar a su hijo en la frente cada que se iba.

Una vez estando a solas se dedicó a ver televisión en la sala, pues no tenía más que hacer. Cambiaba los canales una y otra vez, pero seguía sin encontrar nada bueno hasta que el vibrar en su pierna le despabilo, al parecer le había caído un mensaje; cuando lo abrió le sorprendió su contenido.

 **.**

 **De:** Minos

 **Para:** Albafica

Abre la puerta.

 **.**

— ¿Qué abra la puerta? —Frunció ligeramente el ceño, no entendía a lo que el otro se refería por lo que le iba a pedir que se explicase pero en eso volvió a caerle otro mensaje—

 **.**

 **De:** Minos

 **Para:** Albafica

Abre la puerta,

está lloviendo y me estoy mojando.

 **.**

— Imposible… —¿Acaso el muy idiota había venido antes de lo planeado? Rápidamente se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta y en efecto, ahí se encontraba y ligeramente empapado— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Chillo asustado, Griffon solo le ignoro y paso de largo para refugiarse de la lluvia— ¡Largo!

— ¿Qué manera es esa de recibir a tu novio y futuro esposo? —Reclamo mientras buscaba algo con que secarse y dejando al sueco callado. ¿Qué había dicho el otro? ¿Futuro esposo? Al cabo de unos minutos Minos regreso con una toalla para secarse mejor el cabello, encontrándose al otro en la misma posición de antes— Jeh, ¿acaso te sorprendí?

— N-no… —Mintió— ¿Y qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso no es obvio? —Dejo la toalla sobre una mesita y se fue acercando hasta acortar la distancia, el menor le miraba altivo y con los brazos sobre el pecho, pero ante la cercanía del otro se soltó y fue retrocediendo. Los brazos del mayor rodearon la cintura del más joven, sus labios de curvaron y formaron una sonrisa pícara mientras le arrinconaba contra una pared— Mis contactos me informaron que mi suegro había salido, así que vine a buscar a mi hermosa rosa~

— Eres un tonto —Esta vez sus manos rodearon el cuello ajeno sin llegar a hacerle daño solo estaban allí mientras que miraba con un puchero al peliplata, que si bien no le gustaba que llegara así de repente, estaba feliz más ahora que parecían tener algunas horas más para estar juntos. Aunque como siempre se sorprendía, ¿Cómo es que el otro se había dado cuenta de que Lugonis se había ido más temprano de lo habitual? Bueno, ya ni importaba, ni que fuera la primera vez que hacia eso—

— Uhhh... ¿Tonto? ¿Yo? —Preguntó divertido mientras lo alzaba un poco, solo lo necesario para que sus labios se rozaran un poco. Sus labios rozaban los ajenos, su mirada se fundía con la del menor mientras sus brazos tomaban con insistencia al menor por la cadera; se notaba indeciso, quería profanar aquella boca mas solo lo hacía para molestar un poco al menor, al final y luego de tanto pensarlo decidió hacerlo. Al principio sus labios solo tocaron los ajenos, pero luego su lengua atacó y los fue delineando mientras sus manos acariciaban las caderas del sueco, sus dientes tomaron con ligereza el labio inferior, causando que el otro soltase un quejido que solo ánimo al mayor a profanar aquella cavidad con su lengua—

—Min... —Antes de acabar fue interrumpido nuevamente por la lengua y los labios del noruego sobre sus labios haciendo más notable el carmín en sus mejillas y sus nervios por fallar y ser la burla del peliplata nuevamente, pues a pesar del tiempo que llevaban aún no estaba acostumbrado a dar o recibir besos como esos y de por sí, el noruego era su primer novio cuando el otro de seguro ya hasta era todo un experto— Mnngh~ —Su lengua la cual era torpe solo llegaba a rozarse con la ajena de vez en vez haciendo sentir al pobre sueco inútil ante aquella lengua tan experta. Minos por su lado, había notado los movimientos torpes del menor, pero eso solo más le encantaba, pues sabía que era el primero en profanar aquella dulce cavidad, era el primero en hacerlo y esperaba en ser el último. Sus manos seguían acariciando aquel cuerpo, apenas eran sutiles caricias mientras su lengua se enroscaba con la ajena y sus labios mordisqueaban de vez en vez el labio inferior; pero no era suficiente. Sus besos pasaron a atacar aquel cuello albino, se hicieron húmedos e inclusive sus dientes empezaron a marcarse con levedad. Minos podía sentir como el pequeño se removía entre sus brazos y de esos dulces labios se escapaban aquellos melodiosos jadeos—

Las manos del menor que hasta ahora estaban al rededor del cuello ajeno se encontraban en los costados del otro, cada que este lamía o mordía la piel de su cuello de sus labios escapaba una dulce melodía convertida en jadeos, el carmín se esparció más sobre su rostro y sus manos se cerraron en la ropa del mayor. ¿Todo aquello estaba pasando? ¿De verdad?

— Ahh... Minos... yo... —Susurró para el otro mientras que su piel se erizaba por donde el otro pasase su lengua, pero luego se vio sobresaltado cuando sintió una de las manos del mayor sobre su cintura; esta se había introducido por debajo de las ropas. Su cuerpo se removía inquieto, se sentía gustoso por los besos y toques del mayor, a quien solo le respondía con gemidillos ahogados, pero como todo dura poco el tiempo de los amantes enamorados no duraría mucho el celular del menor empezó a sonar, alertándose cuando escucho que era el ringtone que había escogido para cuando su padre le llamase— M-minos… es-espera…

— ¿Por… porque…? —Gruño contra su oído para luego mordisquear con levedad el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del otro, Albafica solo soltó un gemidillo mientras buscaba quitarse al otro encima e ir a atender la llamada—

— Por… Porque si no lo haces… Mnhg~ no te… dejare dormir conmigo… —Y como si de palabras mágicas se tratasen, el mayor le soltó inmediatamente para que así el joven fuera a atender la llamada—

Una vez libre el peli celeste corrió a agarrar el teléfono y atender la llamada en la cocina, dejando al peliplateado en la sala. Al cabo de quince minutos cuando regreso, encontró al otro echado sobre el sillón mientras cambiaba los canales, parecía aburrido al no encontrar nada bueno pero luego sus ojos brillaron cuando encontró una película de terror. Al notar la emoción en la mirada de su novio, se regresó a la cocina a preparar algunos bocadillos para ambos y así disfrutar de la película.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? —Estaba sentando en el suelo y con la espalda pegada contra el sofá, Albafica solo negó y dejo una bandejita con algunos refrescos de cajita, unos sándwiches y un bowl de palomitas, sorprendiendo al mayor— ¿Y esto? —Pregunto sorprendido mientras tomaba un sándwich y se lo llevaba a la boca para darle una mordida—

— Cuando termine de hablar con papá regrese y te note emocionado por la película —Al igual que el otro se sentó en el suelo junto a su novio y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de este— Te note emocionado por la película así que me regrese a preparar algunos bocadillos —Minos solo sonrió y giro con levedad la cabeza para besar al otro en la frente—

— Eres tan atento Alba, sin duda serás una gran esposa —Cuando escucho aquella palabra sus mejillas se tiñeron en carmín por la vergüenza y enojo, ¿Cómo se atrevía el otro a decirle así? Minos solo soltó una carcajada y pasó su brazo por la cintura del otro para pegarlo más a su cuerpo—

Luego de discutir con levedad como siempre lo hacían cada que Griffon le molestaba, terminaron enfocándose en la película, trataba sobre una mujer que regreso con su familia al orfanato en el que creció de niña con la intención de abrir una residencia para niños discapacitados. El personaje de Laura rememora recuerdos de su niñez cuando su marido, Carlos, decide abrir una residencia para niños discapacitados. El nuevo entorno despierta la imaginación de su hijo que comienza a dejarse llevar por juegos de fantasía cada vez más intensos. Estos van inquietando a Laura progresivamente hasta el punto en el que llega a pensar que hay algo en la casa que está amenazando a su familia. Y equivocada no estaba, porque a medida que la trama avanza va descubriendo una serie de sucesos sobrenaturales que incluyen los asesinados de niños.

 **.**

 **.**

A medida que la película pasaba a momentos de suspenso, Albafica se terminaba abrazando lo más que podía al noruego quien solo sonreía de medio lado y le daba cobijo al otro, cubriendo sus ojos o robándole uno que otro beso para que se distrajera. Entre cada escena se fueron acabando las palomitas y sándwiches además de las cajitas de jugo que el sueco había llevado.

— No estuvo tan mal —Exclamo una vez que la película hubo acabado, Albafica mientras regresaba de la cocina luego de haber lavado los platos que ocupo para los bocadillos—

— Uh… si tú lo dices, —El mayor solo bufo y lo tomo de la muñeca para halarlo y que cayese sobre su cuerpo— ¡Minos! —Chillo enojado pero el otro solo le ignoro y se giró para ahora quedar encima del más pequeño, dejando que su hermosa cabellera celeste quedara esparcida sobre una parte de la alfombra y el suelo de madera; el mayor se mantenía apoyado con los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del menor y con la mirada fija sobre este— Cada segundo que pasa me voy dando cuenta de que, además de pervertido eres un loco…

— Pero aun así aceptaste ser mi novio y ahora heme aquí, encima de ti —El menor solo frunció ligeramente los labios y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro—

— Como dije antes, eres un pervertido… engendro del demonio —El otro no le dijo nada, ni tan siquiera se enojó porque era así como el otro siempre le llamaba y ya hasta acostumbrado estaba—

Ambos se quedaron viendo por largos segundos, parecían estarse diciendo infinidad de cosas con solo su mirar. Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando y sus labios se tocaron, empezaron con un beso lento, apenas haciendo tronar sus labios, algo superficial. Poco a poco fueron aumentando la pasión, las caricias empezaron de diestra y siniestra, el menor arqueo la espalda cuando sintió las frías manos del otro sobre sus costados. El cuerpo debajo suyo se removía y dentro de los besos soltaba suaves quejidos, su boca hambrienta busco aquel cuello que fue marcando con húmedos besos y pequeños mordiscos, fue marcando la piel hasta dejar pequeñas marcas rojizas. En su oído le escuchaba suspirar y llamarle en gemidos, las pequeñas manos fueron creando trazos de caricias sobre la ancha espalda, metiendo sus frías manos por la camisa del noruego, quien gruño ante el frio toque.

Los besos siguieron pero de un momento a otro las posiciones cambiaron, ahora era el sueco quien se encontraba encima suyo y con una pierna a cada lado de la cintura del mayor, cuyas manos tenía sobre la pequeña cintura y le movía a gusto suyo. Ambas pelvis chocaban una y otra vez, ahora eran ambos los que gemían. Lentamente Griffon se levantó y quedo sentado con el otro encima de él, estaban unidos por un dulce beso y un cálido abrazo. Sus manos tomaron con cuidado aquel bello tesoro y con lentitud se fue levantando, el menor rodeo las caderas ajenas con sus piernas mientras el peliplateado le llevaba a ciegas hasta la habitación.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, camino hasta la cama donde dejo al más joven sobre la cama con los cabellos sobre esta dándole una bella imagen; ahí, acostado en el centro de la cama tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y con la respiración agitada, con la mirada le insistía a que siguiera y le amara.

— M-minos… —Primero apoyo una mano y coloco una rodilla sobre el lecho, así siguió hasta acomodarse encima del más joven que le recibió con un corto beso—

Sus bocas se encontraron y las caricias regresaron más la ropa fue desapareciendo y quedando en el olvido, hasta finalmente dejar que sus pieles se tocasen. Las manos del más joven recorrían gustosas la ancha espalda, de vez en cuando clavando sus uñas cada que el otro mordía ligeramente su cuello, Minos al estar entre medio de las piernas de su novio daba ligeras embestidas, apenas rozando ambos sexos que les hacían delirar de placer. Su boca fue descendiendo por el cuello de cisne hasta llegar a uno de esos botoncitos rosas. Primero le beso y luego lo lamio, le fue succionando y al final le mordió. Albafica se quejaba y entre sus manos estrujaba las sabanas mientras sentía volverse loco.

Con el paso de los minutos ambos cuerpos se fueron cubriendo por una ligera capa de sudor, más el menor no quería ser el único en disfrutar por lo que haciendo uso de sus fuerzas tumbo al otro y se colocó encima de este.

— Nhg~ ¿S-se… se siente bien? ¿T-te… te gusta? —Sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el pecho del mayor para luego llevarlas hasta el falo del noruego y acostarlo sobre su dueño sentándose sobre este y comenzar a moverse estimulándolo con sus nalgas y testículos—

—. ¿P-por… porque siempre haces esto? —Sus manos acariciaban y apretaban la perfecta cintura, moviéndole de vez en vez a gusto suyo para que así ambos se estimularan aún más. Su pelvis se movía de modo que creaba leves embestidas para con el otro, la punta apenas y rozaba la entrada aun virgen pero los simples roces parecían volver loco al menor que no dejaba de moverse para buscar más contacto—

— Mnhg~ M-Minos… nhg~ —Su boca soltaba suspiros y gemidos entrecortados, su cuerpo parecía sufrir de leves espasmos, eran como ligeras corrientes eléctricas que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse con más ritmo, estimulando el miembro del contrario que raras veces hacia presión contra su entrada— Y-yo…

Sabía lo que iba a decir por lo que le tomo de la nuca y le atrajo a besarle, ambas bocas se movían y los cuerpos danzaban en una danza erótica que aún no podían culminar. Simplemente se mantenían al desnudo, acariciaban sus cuerpos y se comían a besos. Los gemidos y suspiros irrumpían en la habitación del menor, se prometían cosas entre susurros y aún más por medio de miradas cargadas de amor y mucho deseo.

La única manera de terminar era seguir de la misma manera hasta el final sin siquiera culminar, era una promesa que de una u otra forma el noruego cumpliría. No había necesidad de hacérselo para saber que Albafica le pertenecía, algo en su interior le dictaba que aquel hermoso joven era suyo y de nadie más. Y como siempre luego de acabar este terminaba acostado cerca suyo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho porque según le gustaba escuchar su corazón.

Al final ambos terminaban abrazados y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, quien parecía llevarse un chisme nuevo al Olimpo, en especial a cierto dios que estaba encargado de velar por las parejas como esas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Lo único que deseo es estar con mi rey, mi amado rey de Creta"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Continuará...**


End file.
